Ravanian
' Ravanian' is the official language of Ravania, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Based from Russian, Greek, and German. It is a hard language to pronounce. Verb Tenses To make a noun into a verb, use: >> - ztou 'for the progressive tense (-ing) >> - '''uft '''for the past tense >> - '''shaj '''for the future tense >> - '''eti '''for the command form >> - '''jet '''for an action you want to do >> - '''gra '''for forbidding >> - '''afa '''for pleading >> - '''huft '''for negative >> - '''luj '''for suggestive plural subject Ex. Ijfaz (Go) Going – Ijfazztou Went – Ijfazuft Will Go - Ijfazshaj Go! - Ijfazeti! I want to go - Ijfaz jet (Jet is always written seperately) Don't go! - Ijfazgraeti! (gra forbids and eti commands) Please don't go! - Ijfazgraafa! Not going – Ijfazufthuft Let's Go - Ijfazluj (Formally - Erst Ijfazluj) 'Polite requests Please don't go: Rifi ijfazue. (add Rifi and -ue) When a verb has no suffix, it is automatically present tense. Plural Add -bru Road – Schu Roads – Schubru Conjunctions/Helping Verbs/Others Ne - Is/am/be (can be a verb) Zx - placed before the direct object Kch - of (can be also used for possesive nouns) Fod - or O - and Oel - and (bet 2 sentences) El (beginning with consonant), Fez (beginning with vowel) - The Adjectives Positive Adjectives: Add -if Ex. Beauty – Kruj Beautiful – Krujif Negaitive Adjectives: Add -anzt Ex. Beauty – Kruj Ugly – Krujanzt Honorifics >> - kaz 'for cute girls >> - '''iel '''for people of high ranks >> - '''fruzt '''for Mr./Mrs./Ms. >> - '''ban '''for cute guys Adverbs Add -zut Beautifully – Krujzut Krujzut Pronounciation guide a as in '''a'pple b as in 'b'ear c as in 'c'hip ch as in 'k'ite d as in 'd'og e as in 'e'ver ezt as in d'est'roy et as in forg'''et ek as in wr'eck' f as in f'all ft as in li'ft fz as in''' fizz''' g as in''' g'oal h as in '''h'eart ht as in hit hn as in hen hk as in lu'ck' i as in i'''nside iu as in '''you j as in j'am k as in '''k'ite kt as in 'kitt'en kz as in fi'''x l as in l'ove m as in '''m'oney n as in 'n'ull o as in 'o'ver ou as in g'oo'd p as in 'p'at r as in 'r'ace rz as in fo'res't s as in 's'ite sh as in fi'''sh sk as in ri'sk' st as in la'st' t as in t'ake tou as in '''too'l th as in 'th'ey u as in r'u'''de v as in '''v'ice x as in sta'''cks y as in''' y'ear yz as in part'ies''' z as in z'''oo zx as in '''six zk as in sick zt as in''' set''' ue as in we'dding gj as in enga'ge cht as in po'cket' nu as in e'nu'merate shk as in shock'ing jet as in ink'jet fr as in fr'ance q becomes k; w becomes v All consonants can add a semi-silent i as in inside if next is not r or l (optional) – this is to make reading easier. 'Pronounciation Examples I accept you. – Koz ne Ezt zx zkette. (KOZ-NE-EST-SIX-SICK-ET-TE) I believe in you. Koz ne Ezt zx yukefaj. (KOZ-NE-EST-SIX-YU-KE-FAJ) My ability – Koz kch kylshk (KOZ-KIK-KIL-SHOCK) You breathed – Ezt ne nugvaouft (EST-NE-NUG-VA-UFT) or OOFT in western reading It was awful. – Neuft urzijif. (NE-UFT-U-REST-I-JIF) or EE-JEEF in western reading About I love you and similar phrases Scha Snu is a very polite form of You Examples for "the" The Gay - El Vaobi El Vaobi The Angel - Fez'aeriachel The Apple - Fez'appol The Heart - El Frozar Use of ne I was - Koz neuft I will be - Koz neshaj I am - Koz neztou It was – Neuft It will be – Neshaj It is / It is happening - Neztou or Ne Combination Verbs Koz ne muzkaftar lesk Ezt zx frestirshaj asteferir. - I will continue to love you forever. Months January – Serah Rugia Serah Rugia February – Serah Losti March – Serah Zxette April – Serah Freija May – Serah Zicir June – Serah Caefresk July – Serah Sperrila August – Serah Nugril September – Serah Zokya October – Serah Furskit November – Serah Shkitil December – Serah Numlesk How to write date and time Wednesday, September 29, 2010, 8:25 PM Zxetros, 2010.29, Serah Zokya, FK 8:25 (Ravanians sometimes also use 24-hours) ML – AM, FK – PM, Tros – Day, Serah – Month, Elto – Year Number Ranking -iir Third - Aieiir Number of Times -lij Thrice – Aielij Lexicon (Dictionary) Download the PDF here. Official Font Download Here Category:Original Languages Category:Ravania